kingdoms_of_alantrafandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdoms
Historic of Name Kingdoms Resources Technology Steam-powered: the power itself is derived from a highly compressed mixture of essentially wood and coal which comes in bricks the size of a cellphone. One brick can provide the winter heating for a family house for a week. Once lit it provides a great amount of heat but no flame. Less efficient methods include burning wood or ‘raw’ coal. These bricks are called Tarr, or Tarr blocks. Cooking – food is routinely steamed, although other methods include boiling, poaching, and pressure cooking. Some food is still cooked over a fire, but most things are cooked in an oven which contains a rather steady supply of water Food storage – food is kept in a chilled box, the better of which is called a Korybox (after the inventor), and the lesser version is called the Nansenbox (after its inventor). These work by converting pressurized steam into a chemical cooling mechanism. The poorest people have no such thing, though that’s rather uncommon, and therefore tend to buy fresh. Bathing – Generally there is a pool of hot water to stand it, or occasionally sit in, and steam is fed into the small chamber. Bathing itself is done with a proper cloth of soapy water, and a second of hot clean water. Public Transport – steam powered trains are available surrounding the arms, but so far no else in the kingdoms. They have been very expensive and dangerous elsewhere. They are also available within the cities that are the capitals of the Arm, excluding Cylos. Major cities have small steamlines. Boats tend to be steam powered, but also wind. Private Transport – there is no steam-powered private transportation yet. News – news is published, generally by singular people not organizations, and carried by courier to relevant news outlets Beauty/Aesthetics – beauty products are usually made from oil bases, but are not very advanced. Clothes Washing – clothes are put in a steam chamber where they are steamed, soaked in soap, steamed, and spun. Lesser tech versions of this are down by hand and called steam-tumblers. Bathrooms/toilets – in higher end places, there is a pressurized system where waste is removed from the facility into a public facility that is dealt with, but not very effectively. Alternatively, people must dump waste into a common line to the plumbing. Cleaning – cleaners are universally basic and somewhat primitive versions of soap Mass Production – steam power has allowed for the mass producing of some goods but it generally agreed that the hand made are better and last longer. Weapons – steam and steam compression has given rise to weapon such as canons and large artillery, but cannot be used in small hand weapons so far. Time piece – a calibrated effort between steam and sun, constantly having to be reset and adjusted. House heating and AC – a heated water system heats the house while in the summer AC is a pressured coolant and generally harder to do. Industry Trade Economy Ecology While there is a huge diversity of ecology all across the Kingdoms, there are some universal rules. Animals All animals are given the choice early in their life between speech and not speech in a dream in their life, given by the god of dreams although animals aren't religious in the way humans are. If they are given speech, life span is generally extended and they are bound to serve humans - they do not distinguish between slave and free, to the annoyance of the kingdoms. Certain animals always choose to speak - domesticated sheep - and some never choose humans - fish, pests. Many make individual choices such as horses, unicorns, and bears. The choices cannot be taken back Humans have no acted favourably towards animals and for that reason, entire species have sworn off humans. Although the gods generally look out for animals, humans do take priority. Speaking animals are not allowed to each each other however they can fight and slay each other. Humans are only allowed to consume non-speaking animals as to solve the solve the vegetarian animal problem. Abuse of animals is considered a huge offense. Bears Great spined and recurve horned great bears – white morph is found in snowy mountains, and large brown morph is common in the northern forest Small brown bear, horns are curbed back but are straight and shorter Grey bear has no horns, still has bike spines, longer and much better dexterity in paws, lives mostly off fish, further south we see browner morphs Seal and Walrus Slack jaw seal – large jaw, takes out birds with ease Black-crested seal – has bony arch over back, like a fin, but not nearly as effective Wrinkle beast – walrus, with more teeth, and dark grey in colour Densora – silver spotted seal, a much narrower jaw and slimmer body that make it look a bit more doglike Begging seal – small, dog sized, fur covered seal with large ears it pins back for swimming, begs on shores for food Asmorra – a gliding seal with larger, flatter fins Lobe-eyed seal – this seal has a bony upper jaw petrusion out front, also has two hard crests above on skull above eyes Snapping seal – large jaw and muscles, worst bite to humans from all seals, has second row of teeth Wolves, Dogs, and Foxes Scrawny sorts – grass roaming very thin, dog like creatures, a bit like cayotes, generally have very patchy fur and they fight alot, losing more of it. Very ugly, ears too big for their head (like a shaved bat fox) Ternt – fox like with broader shoulders, a huge plume tail, and blue eye, very silent sit and wait predators. Grazers Species of deer, horses, unicorns, tiny pegasii, gazelles, bison, sheep, goats Currency History International Relations Handwritten mail mostly, delivered by paid runners (government-appointed with a speed talisman?). Steam-powered printing press also exists, but only a couple kingdoms have them, since they are extremely time-consuming to make. Usually left for larger and more formal mediums like books. There is such thing has a steam-powered typewriter in order to communicate notes, seen as better and more upper class. Military Law and Crime Current Government Position of Slavery Slavery is a dominant and varying feature across the kingdoms, dating back many years. Slavery has touched every kingdom. It appears the gods are neither here nor on slavery and kingdoms use their lack of movements to justify their unreasonable treatment of slaves. Slave fulfill domestic tasks such as cooking, teaching, chores, child minding, crafting, hobbies, supervising, general cleaning, and some sexual acts. Most slaves are castrated - those that are not are sometimes allowed to have children among themselves, or those used for sexual practices are given vasectomies, or charms. All slaves are universally marked with a silver mark under the eye, magically bound that cannot be removed or disguised. The mark varies by region. Across the world, half-slaven children are hated, shunned, or out-right killed - even in Cylos. The few that exist hide themselves away. They are routinely killed out of superstition. Wesh Style Edit Most prevalent in the Kingdoms of Weshir and Weshin of which it is named after, also found somewhat in Elroth and Suraminth. This style of slavery takes one slave per family and only per family, for the slave's life. This has been legally subverted by considering married couples legal family. These slaves are used as chattel, some treated better and others treated worse. They have no rights and can be beaten freely. Occasionally these slaves are traded, within the first year is considered legal, and goes between Wesh kingdoms, across the strait, and sometimes into Elroth though this is becoming less so. These slaves as castrated. In Elroth especially, slaves are still kept for life but are not allowed to be beaten, abused, or underfed - the same rights given to animals. Slaves can buy their way to freedom. These slaves are allowed sexual freedom among themselves. In Suraminth, because it is now illegal, no slave trade occurs but slaves currently within existing families are still enslaved with very few rights. Incoming and cross-kingdom slave trade is quite illegal but they are unable to enforce slaves that already exist within the kingdom. Strait Style Edit This version of slavery is found only in Lonn and Roin. Slaves can only be bought for certain purposes. In the same vein as Wesh style, slaves are kept for life though the life span of these slaves is shorter and people can buy as many as they please and tend to have more slaves In Lonn, slaves are used for agriculture and ranch help - allowed to have their own children if those children are enslaved. In Roin, slaves are used for domestic work and often have a sexual component to their work - sexuality supressed. Due to Fennerin being anti-slave, they've been known to rescue and buy slaves from Roin, and thus there is a population of freed slaves in Roin. Farn Style Edit This type of slavery is only found in Sonsen where they are considered slave neutral. Slaves can only be kept on for 10 years at a time, with numerous restrictions and protections, more so than in most places. They are entitled to protection, health care, adequate food, and no abuse, much the same status as children. They are probably the most protected of all slaves and are given freedom after 10 years of service where they can go on their way. Then can also have their own families, but those need to be bought out as well. Lantorn Style Edit This form of slavery is found in Luthamon, formally in Mesith and bled into Pippir. Due to the complications of sailing east and it being a much longer voyage, slaves tend to die more and are an especially expensive commodity. There is an upper limit of 5 years to owning slaves but the conditions on the boars and in these Kingdoms is so poor, slaves rarely live past 5 years. There is also a legal right that once a slave is sick, you may kill them if they are no longer useful to you - this is often weighted against how long they will live. Slaves are primarily sued for industry and manual labour, such that they are not seen in domestic settings, more likely chain gangs. Luthamon tends to have more agricultural work while Pippir has more mining and forestry. While Luthamon is starting to advance towards slave rights, Pippir is still considered one of the worst Kingdoms to be a slave as they have become more stern. To promote slave health, they are allowed to have their own children, though the mortality rate is very high. Silus Style Edit In one of the most unique versions of slavery, such that it's not even slavery. Slaves here are considered rescued, as they come from other kingdoms. They are given full rights and are essentially adopted by a family to learn how to fit into the kingdoms, given an education, serve the family as any other family member would. Essentially this means every family in Cylos has one, two, or even three extra members. When slaves have felt they have learned all they can from their family, they are blessed and released to go their own way. They are expected to help their family in times of need. Slaves cannot hold high government positions - ambassadors, diplomats, rulers - because the other kingdoms would start wars. Cylos has become sneaky about this. Waterside Style Edit This slavery style is what most people think of when they think slavery in the kingdoms. It is practised in the Kingdoms of Kunsin, Wirinth, Fanos, and Jurmun. Specifics are regulated by individual kingdoms - all require castration. Slaves can be owned for 2, 3, or 5 year stints and are personal slaves with no holds barred on what they can do. Because they are required to live in the same quarters as their masters, they often glean a lot of secrets and knowledge so they are requrired to either be sold or killed after the period of time. As most people don't have the stomach for murder, slaves are often not actually killed. All slaves can legally buy their freedom but most cannot as there is no means for income.or masters openly confiscate slave earnings Education Education tends to vary by kingdom. Local Vigilantes Vigilante bands are formed of between 5 and 15 members, depending on the Greater Magics and the relative violence of members. Bands are not based on seniority but have rotating positions that include a Leader and then (in not particular order): Weapon Keep, Blade Master, Lighter, Sweepby, the Collector, Grief-eater, Anchor, Ternt, the Bob, Chant Keep, Pinder, Drift Maker, Hack, Shade Shift, and Tinker. Language First language of the Kingdoms could be Coso, Lumatt, Jorsett, Irrian, Vendira, Fhalain, and Helsh. Pidgin languages that are blends of Kingdom tongue and Island Nation trade tongue (Jordik) are Mirkatt, Cyrann, and Viquet. Holidays Holidays are varied by kingdom. Calendar There are several styles of calendar are kept an employed by various kingdoms and all are based on a perfect 28 day lunar cycle and 4 weeks in 12 months. A new year is welcome on the same day by everyone in the kingdoms. JTY - The most common calendar held by the Kingdoms, named after Jerus Traves Years, named after the initiator of the slave trade. Previous years have been named for other famous historical figures. The current years in which the trial happens is 314 JTY. EE - Time measured in Eternal Era, that which is not divided by any event but goes back to the start of this calendar. It holds the oldest date, as it is not divisible, and is famously held by the Kingdom of Cylos, which is of course the Kingdom without slaves. The year of the story occurs in 981 EE. Peace Eras - The Peace Era calendar is held by some of the eastern kingdoms, who count years in eras of peace. Currently, in the year of the story, we are in the Fortieth Year of the Seventh Peace (40-7) Cycled time - The western kingdoms, Finnerin chief among them, holds the cycled calendar, believing in fresh renewal every 75 years (once a life time for most people). This gives a fresh start to many orders of business and has been weighed for benefits and detriments. At the time of story they have entered the 14th cycle and it's 74th year. ytA - Found in Torlein only, for it is a very particular means of thinking. Instead of counting forward, they count down until the prediction of the next ascension, be it major or minor. In the year of the story, it is 3 ytA. Religion See the page on [[Certol]] Marriage and Sexuality Over all the kingdoms, one hard and fast rule is that official marriages are between a man and a woman. They are expected to have children. After this, whether the couple are heterosexual or not varies by region, and children may not actually be their own. The extreme of this is seen in the Kingdom of Torlein where couples are expected to remain utterly devout to each other. The further south the Kingdom lies, couples have partners outside marriage. Where non-hetereosexuality predominates (not limited to homosexuality and pansexuality), couples of these type do not marry. This has never really been seen as a problem or lack of rights as marriage is mostly for the sake of raising children and companionship. In certain kingdoms, marriage is more a ritual than useful. The vast majority of people across kingdoms would identify as hetereosexual because that is what marriages are. Brothels exist is most kingdoms, certainly more on the Arm and more so again in the West. Naming System One of the standard naming practices is to pick a first name, take the father (perhaps not sire's) last name, but then the name from the house of the Matriarchal line. In the kingdoms that still hold the practice, this is also represented by a coat of arms. Everyone has a secret name, or a god-name, given to them in a vision quest ceremony or if they happen to refuse to do it, a dream. This name is incredibly intimate, not general knowledge to anyone and is only known by the most intimate, sometimes not even a spouse. The name is not only intimate but also holds the power to kill someone with its use (and a bit of magic), which is informally known as a suicide key which must be spoken when touching the throat or hear to function. Assisted suciide is frowned upon. Most kingdoms go by common name and sire name. Some slaves are renamed but no slave has ever received a god name, regardless of religion. This gives them a unique protection over death. Food Lots of food is steamed traditionally and a lot of copper pots . Variations are seen within Kingdoms here. Fashion Predominant Art Forms Art over the kingdoms has a major focus on architecture. Coat of arms, maternal signs, and kingdom flags are all common decorations. Paintings and sculptures are also quite popular. Medicine Magic Magic in the kingdoms is divided up very clearly into two kinds Magic is typically bought, in the form of talismans or charms of varying strengths. Some people can craft such objects, and recharge them. The use of magic is an ability some common people have that runs in the family. It’s not all that strong. If you want to strengthen a charm, you have to pour magic into it daily. Charms lose a lot of strength if ‘stolen’ versus given, earned, or bought. Charms will fade in strength over time naturally if not used. Active charms are one use, while passive talismans persist over a period of time. You can bargain with the gods for a particular favor and can be given, in return as a gift, magic. The bargain is frowned upon since your soul has been sold, but charms and talismans are every day. There is a time limit on bargains that is not disclosed, always varies, and may be up to the bargaining. Being given magic as part of the bargain tends to make people want to take more risks than the average person, as they feel they could die any day. ‘I made a bargain’ becomes great words of pity/awe/respect/disgust, as they signify the fact they sold themselves for a reason to the gods. In the Vigilantes case, this magic is always for the benefit for others, but it too has been used to for evil purposes. Because the gods gave their favor, the one with the bargain must give back. The average person wouldn’t say this in every day conversation, as it’s not really of benefit to mention it to anyone. Children cannot own or use talismans of any kind until they come of age, nor can slaves unless freed. Greater Magic Edit Greater magics are bargains made with the gods, strong and powerful abilities granted to individuals to be used for the sake of good (what is good?) in exchange for a favour. The gift comes with the price tag that on a whim, at any time, their life may be taken as part of the bargain. If the follower does not 'do good' or does something wrong, their life span is shortened. Bargains can include stronger individual powers such as healing, illusion, mental abilities, visions, shape changing, mimicry, casting out, memory recall and so forth. Lesser Magic Edit This sort of magic is typically bought in the form of talismans charms of varying strengths. Some people can craft such objects and recharge them. The use of magic is an ability some common people have that runs in the family and is not all that strong. If charms are to be strengthened, magic must be poured into them daily. Charms lose a huge amount of their strength if 'stolen' versus given, earned, or bought. Charms will fade in strength over time naturally if not used. Acive charms are one use, while passive talismans persist over a period of time. Talismans can do such things as heal, protect crops, increased fertility, help relationships, ward off pests, create basic things, but no battle or defence magic is strictly available. General Appearance